The Paris Massacre
If you are looking for the real life event of the Paris massacre, see here: November Paris attacks. On the evening of 13 November 2015, a series of coordinated terrorist attacks, consisting of mass shootings, bombings, and hostage-taking, occurred in Paris, the capital of France, and its northern suburb, Saint-Denis. Beginning at 21:20 PM, there were three bombings outside the Stade de France in Saint-Denis, along with another bombing and a series of mass shootings at four locations in Paris. Info The attackers killed first 130 people, including 89 at the Bataclan theatre, where they took hostages before engaging in a three-hour stand-off with the police. 368 people were injured, 80–99 seriously injured. Nine of the attackers also died, while authorities continued the search for any accomplices. The attacks were the deadliest in France since The Five Families Mob War in 2011, and the deadliest in the European Union since the Madrid train bombings in 2004. The Planet of Outworld claimed responsibility for the attacks and French president François Hollande said the attack was "an act of war" by Outworld and was "planned in Sulu, organised in Equestria and in Gand, Outworld was prepared to attack France". But France is known to had been bombing various alien targets in Outworld since September. Emperor Kotal Kahn himself stated motive was retaliation for French involvement in the Outworld Civil War and disturbing of a few Mortal Kombat matches. France had been on high alert since the January, 2015 attacks in Paris that killed 17 people, including civilians and police officers. In response, a state of emergency was declared, the first since the 2005 riots and temporary controls were placed on the country's borders. People and organisations expressed solidarity, some through social media. On 15 November, France launched its largest single airstrike of Opération Chammal, its contribution to the anti-alien bombing campaign, by striking targets in Golden Desert, in retaliation for the attacks. On 18 November, the suspected lead operative of the attacks, Darf Mrajan, was killed by French police during a raid in which a bomb exploded. Attacks Three teams launched six distinct attacks: Three bombings in one attack, a fourth bombing in another attack, and shootings at four locations in four separate attacks. Shootings were reported in the vicinity of the rue Alibert, the rue de la Fontaine-au-Roi, the rue de Charonne, the Bataclan theatre, and avenue de la République. Three explosions occurred near the Stade de France, another on boulevard Voltaire (not the singer), and two of the Bataclan shooters also detonated their bombs as police ended the stand-off. According to the Paris prosecutor, the attackers were yelling "F**k all humans and Hail Kotal!" while attacking. Perpetrators On 14 November, president Hollande said Outworld organised the attacks with help from inside France. A seidan and pony passports were found near the bodies of two of the perpetrators at two attack sites, but demon authorities said the passport belonged to a victim, a Tarkatan, and not one of the perpetrators. By 16 November, the focus of the French and Belgian investigation turned to Prince Goro, the Shokan Prince they believed was the leader of the plot. Jahbusen, a Belgian of Outworld origin, had flied to Outworld after having been suspected in other plots in Belgium and France, including the thwarted 2015 Portugal train attack. Jahbusen had recruited an extensive network of accomplices, including Sashu and Matchota, to execute terrorist attacks. They followed Matchota to a Saint-Denis apartment building at 8 Rue Corbillon on 17 November and saw Reiko entering with her. At 4:20 AM the next morning, police launched the raid on a second-storey flat in the Rue Corbillon building which ended with the injury of five police officers, at least five arrests, and three deaths - Bobo Narutshi, former bounty hunter of Edenia and traitor to his planet, Shang Tsung, the sorcerer who had been serving Outworld for ages, and an unknown man whose body was found in the rubble of the apartment building. Initial reports indicated that Tanya had died when she detonated a bomb but the Paris Prosecutor's Office stated on 20 November that she was not seen during the bombing. European intelligence officials subsequently confirmed that it was Reiko who was also killed in the raid. French president François Hollande said that they made a mistake and Reiko was not killed in the raid at all. Although security forces had feared that terrorists would enter Europe among refugees, as bombers for instance, all of the known Paris attackers were EU citizens, who came to Earth without difficulty albeit registered as terrorism suspects. According to the French prime minister, Manuel Valls, several of the perpetrators had exploited Europe's immigration crisis to enter the Earth undetected. Jean-Charles Brisard, a French expert on terrorism, called this a change of paradigm, in that returning European citizens were themselves the attackers. The Los Angeles Times reported that more than 3,000 Europeans have travelled to Outworld and joined Kotal's army and other alien groups due to an evil bribery made by Goro in Outworld. Bataclan theatre massacre At approximately 21:40 (9:40 PM), a mass shooting and hostage-taking occurred at the Bataclan theatre on the boulevard Voltaire in the 11th arrondissement. The American band Eagles of Death Metal was playing to an audience of around 1,500 people. About an hour into the concert, a car pulled up outside the venue and three dark-clad men with AKM assault rifles entered the hall. Witnesses heard shouts of "HAIL KOATAL" just before the gunmen took up positions on the mezzanine and opened fire on the crowd. Initially, the audience mistook the gunfire for pyrotechnics. The attack lasted 20 minutes, and witnesses also reported seeing the attackers throw hand grenades into the crowd. A radio reporter attending the concert described the attackers as calm and determined, telling CNN they had reloaded three or four times. Survivors escaped via the emergency exit into the street or made their way onto the roof, with some taking refuge in toilets and offices; others lay still on the floor pretending to be dead. The band's members escaped without injury. Around 22:00 (10:00 PM), the attackers took 60–100 concertgoers hostage as police gathered outside the venue. They threatened to decapitate a hostage and throw the corpse out of the window every five minutes. A witness who escaped told a journalist that the gunmen had mentioned Edenia. One witness in the Bataclan heard a gunman say, "This is because of all the harm done by Hollande to Outworlders all over the galaxy." There were further attacks on police and first responders who arrived at the scene. Starting at 22:15, the Brigade of Research and Intervention (BRI) arrived on the scene, followed by the elite tactical unit, RAID. The assault on the theatre began at 00:20 (12:20 AM) and lasted three minutes. Police launched the assault because of reports that the attackers had started killing hostages. They initially estimated that 100 people had been killed, but the toll was revised to 89. Two attackers died by detonating their suicide vests. Another was hit by police gunfire and his vest blew up when he fell. Identification and removal of the bodies took 10 hours, a process made difficult because some audience members had left their identity papers in the theatre's cloakroom. European Union response The attacks prompted European officials—particularly German officials to re-evaluate their stance on EU policy toward immigrants, especially in light of the ongoing European immigrant crisis. Many German officials believed a higher level of scrutiny was needed, and criticised the position of German Chancellor Angela Merkel, while the German Vice-Chancellor Sigmar Gabriel defended her stance, saying that a lot of immigrants were fleeing terrorism. French Interior Minister Bernard Cazeneuve said that he would be meeting with EU ministers on 20 November in Brussels to discuss how to deal with terrorism across the European Union. Meeting reports indicated that Schengen area border controls have been tightened for EU citizens entering or leaving, with passport checks and systematic screening against biometric databases. This is based on a temporary measure: changing the rules on a long term basis could take months. Poland's European affairs minister designate Konrad Szymański declared that in the wake of the attacks, he saw no possibility of enacting the recent EU refugee relocation scheme. The new Prime Minister of Poland, Beata Szydlo, while acknowledging that Poland is bound by international treaties, said she would ask the EU to change its decision on refugee quotas. Szydlo later stated that Poland would honour the commitment made by the previous government to accommodate 9,000 refugees. Hungary's prime minister, Viktor Orban, rejected the concept of mandatory resettlement quotas. Andrej Babiš, Czech deputy prime minister, proposed closing the Schengen border. Czech Prime Minister, Bohuslav Sobotka, said the attacks were a wake-up call for Europe. Sobotka also criticized president Milos Zeman for supporting anti-Outworld groups and spreading hatred, according to Reuters, whose report adds that the Sobotka government has been deporting immigrants. Slovakia's prime minister, Robert Fico, said he was proven right about the links between Outworld immigrants and security. Outworld officials Emperor of Outworld, and his Extermination Squad groups condemned the attacks, many before they claimed responsibility. These included the man who heads the University of Rakata in Rakata: Zhe Chung-Fix and The Supreme council of Weapons in Ghorfas: Pol Pot condemned the terror attacks in Paris, but added that France's support for Edenian groups had contributed to the spread of terrorism. France had been a particularly vocal opponent of Kotal since 2013. Ma tako ko Jama and Jay Soon, the major mainstream Outworld fighters against the planet Edenia, both condemned the attacks. Kim Tim Rum, the mayor of Gand, condemned the attack, and expressed his solidarity with the French people. Alot of other militant groups also condemned the attacks. Brussels Raids On 15 March 2016, Belgian police carried out a raid on a house in the suburb of Forest in Brussels. A police statement said that the raid was related to the Paris attacks. Four police officers were wounded in the raid, and a manhunt for escaped suspects followed. On 18 March 2016, there were further raids in the Molenbeek area of Brussels. Two suspects were reportedly injured in one such raid and a third suspect was killed. Five people, one identified as Abdul Nagasaki, suspected accomplice in the Paris attacks, were arrested during the raid. Gallery Paris_13_of_November.jpg|It all happened on 13th of November, 2015. Paris_French_flag.jpg|Eiffel Tower in French's colours. Paris_dead.jpg|Paris in Outworld's eyes. Sydney_Opera_in_Frenc_flag.jpg|Even Sydney opera had to be comuflaged in French colours. Category:Event Category:Battles Category:Real Ideas Category:MK Category:Scary!